The use of Closed-Circuit Television (CCTV) systems has grown significantly in recent years. One of the most often cited benefits for the adoption of CCTV systems is crime prevention. Proponents of public CCTV systems often cite two environmental criminological theories—situational crime prevention and routine activities—as the basis of their crime prevention effectiveness. From a situational crime prevention standpoint, these systems are said to increase the opportunity cost of committing a crime by increasing the perceived risks of detection and apprehension. Routine activities proponents advocate that CCTV systems are capable guardians that may be used to disrupt the commission of crime.
While situational crime prevention and routine activities theories are the basis of several crime prevention strategies that are currently employed by progressive police departments, the findings of a growing number of research studies on the impact of CCTV systems on crime leaves much to be desired from these systems.
The difference in the effectiveness of the above-described theories lies in the approach used by law enforcement personnel to influence the criminal mindset about the likely negative consequences of committing crimes. For example, the physical presence of the police on the street tends to project a high risk of immediate detection and intervention. Likewise, police patrols produce a high level of guardianship. CCTV systems, on the other hand, tend to be less visible and are perceived to be less capable of immediate intervention, thus diminishing their capacity to prevent crime. Therefore, there is a need to improve on the effectiveness of CCTV systems by increasing their deterrence factor such that the criminal mindset can be influenced on the spot.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present disclosure as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.